This invention relates to an air intake system arrangement for a motorcar engine and, in particular, to a layout arrangement of an air cleaner and an air duct which is connected to the air cleaner.
In the Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 147624/1986 there is known an air intake system arrangement in which an air cleaner is mounted on an apron portion which is bent inwards of a wheel housing panel constituting a side wall of an engine room, and in which an air intake duct to be connected to an inlet port of the air cleaner through the apron portion is disposed in a curved manner in a space within a fender which is located outside the wheel housing panel.
In order to restrict the dissipation of the air intake sound from the air intake duct, it is desirable to increase the length of the duct. However, in case where the air intake duct is contained in a limited space within the fender as described above, the duct cannot be made much longer, even if it is bent, out of the limitation on the curvature at the bent. Further, in the above-described arrangement, since the air cleaner is mounted on the apron portion of plate shape, there is a disadvantage in that supporting rigidity of the air cleaner is likely to be lacking.